Ayudando a Sanpper
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Snapper necesita la ayuda de Kara, ella lo ayuda demostrando que aún más que ser kriptoniana, ella es humana


Últimamente las cosas estaban tranquilas en CatCo lo cuál le sorprendía a Kara, normalmente Snapper se la pasaba gritándole o insultandola al menos 3 veces al día, era la rutina, pero las cosas cambiaron ahora Snapper estaba más tranquilo y eso era bastante raro, muy raro. Ya casi no les gritaba a sus empleados y las teorías comenzaron, unos decían que simplemente el tiempo le estaba pasando factura y finalmente se controla, otros dicen que tal ves ese ni siquiera es Snapper, piensan que podría ser un clon, esas y muchas más teorías sobre el porque de su comportamiento, ella en lo personal no había prestado demasiada atención en su jefe, puesto que ahora que estaba menos gruñón podía escaparse al momento de ser Supergirl y este apenas la notaba y si lo hacía simplemente no le tomaba importancia. Hace dos semanas que estaba así y al principio si que le pareció extraño pero no quiso indagar más en la vida de ese hombre o temía que se metería en problemas, tenía pensado seguir así hasta que ese mismo día su jefe la "invito" a su departamento; "invito" porqué prácticamente la obligo a ir amenazando con despedirla si no lo hacía, ella no tuvo más opción que ir y sentía una curiosidad enorme sobre el porqué de esa "invitación".

Iban en el auto de su jefe, en un incomodo silencio que Kara no planeaba romper, de vez en cuando Snapper la miraba con cautela mientras que ella sólo observaba la ventana intentado descubrir lo que buscaba de ella aquél reportero. Volteó a verlo en una ocasión y pudo notar que estaba más delgado y su cara estaba un poco pálida, le pareció extraño eso. Iba a seguir observando pero vio cómo estaciono el auto y le hizo una seña para que bajara y entrara.

Era un departamento bastante agradable, al entrar había dos habitaciones, la sala y la cocina que estaban casi pegadas, pudo ver un lugar muy ordenado y en la pared de su sala algunos recortes de periódicos algo viejos, unos cuantos conocidos para ella y otros no tanto.

\- Por favor - Snapper le pidió que se sentara en un el sofá junto a él y ella así lo hizo. - Primero que nada gracias por venir

\- No hay problema, señor - No estaba muy segura de que decir, nunca había estado en una situación así.

\- Quería decirte que a pesar de ser una impertinente, fue divertido trabajar contigo - Realmente la situación se ponía más confusa para Kara. - Danvers, ire directi al grano, te traje aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, yo... Estoy enfermo - Kara se golpeo mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes,era muy obvio, su cambio de comportamiento, el adelgazamiento y su piel pálida, se sintió cómo una verdadera tonta por no haberlo notado. - Me queda un mes, como mucho

\- Lo siento... - Fue sincera pues a pesar de todos los insultos de su jefe, ella realmente lo admiraba, era un reportero con mucha experiencia y aunque era algo amargado era admirable. Alguien con quien le gustaba trabajar.

\- Sobre mi muerte yo... Se lo que va a pasar, lo he visto y no es ningún misterio, no tengo ningún interés en que la enfermedad se encargue de mi ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

\- Sí... Eh... Usted quiere suicidarse... - Lo miro con pena y tristeza, nunca creyó poder escuchar eso de alguna persona.

\- Puedo tomar pastillas pero el problema es, si hay una muerte innexplicable, si el cuerpo es encontrado en un apartamento, habrá una investigación, una autopsia. La idea de ser examinado... De estar en una mesa metálica... Pero si la muerte es presenciada por un agente de la ley, no es necesaria una investigación-

\- Yo no soy un agente de la ley - Lo interrumpió.

\- No, eres Supergirl - Kara lo miro sorprendida. - Oh vamos Danvers, no estoy ciego

\- ¿Lo sabía?

\- Desde hace tiempo, mi punto es que puedes hacer lo que te pido

\- No... No sé si puedo hacerlo, si puedo ser testigo de algo como eso - Ni siquiera lo miro, no sabía cómo, si de por si la situación ya era rara, esto era otro nivel, prácticamente le esta pidiendo a la chica de acero dejar morir a un humano. - No estoy segura de si suicidarse sea la mejor idea

\- Es lo que voy a hacer

\- Bien, es su elección pero... - Se levanto dispuesta a irse.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo, lo siento... - Snapper también se levanto para acompañarla a la puerta. - No debí pedirte algo así, por favor olvida esto, lo siento -

Kara estaba a punto de salir del departamento pero simplemente se quedo en la puerta unos minutos.

\- ¿Tiene cáfe? - Él la miro satisfecho

\- Sí

\- Me vendría bien una taza - Snapper asintió y la llevo a la cocina.

\- Hay galletas en el armario - Comentó. La rubia preparaba el café sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Quiere una taza?

\- Sí, gracias

\- Bueno, ahora voy a la otra habitación, voy a tardar unos minutos - Salió de la cocina no sin antes ver a Kara y después sonreír.

\- Sí, tomate tu tiempo - Pero ella no podía mirar a Snapper, simplemente no podía. _"Que Rao me perdone"_

Servía el café en dos tazas y puso algunas galletas sobre un plato mientras se preparaba mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ambos estaban sentados nuevamente en el sofá, Snapper estaba aún más pálido y un poco erguido mientras temblaba. La rubia le ofreció la taza él acepto y puso las galletas en la mesa. Ambos bebían café en silencio hasta que el hombre decidió romperlo.

\- Aquella vez... Cuando estaba... investigando a Bio-Labs, tu me seguiste... - Cada vez se le dificultaba más hablar. Kara por primera vez en un rato lo miro y le sonrío.

\- Sí - Él también sonrío.

\- Je, lo sabía... Tus poderes

\- Vienen del sol ¿Quiere verlos? - Asintió. Ella se quito los lentes y con su visión de calor calentó el café.

\- Es increíble... Kara - Por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre. - Gracias...

\- Sólo observe - Ahora cóngelaba el café con su aliento.

Había momentos donde deseaba no tener poderes, este era uno de ellos, por su oído pudo escuchar su ultimo aliento, su corazón ya había dejado de latir y nunca creyó que el escuchar algo así le pesaria tanto. Con cuidado retiro la taza de la mano de su jefe y lo miro con culpa y tristeza.

Lo qué más le sorprendía era la tranquilidad que había, alguien había muerto pero todo estaba tranquilo, los pájaros seguían cantando, los minutos pasando y si ella no hubiera estado ahí de seguro nadie tendría idea de lo ocurrido.

**Fin**

**Notas:**  
**Basado en el capítulo 3x18 del mentalista.**  
**Los personajes pertenecen a DC.**  
**La serie es producida por CW.**


End file.
